Mobile communications terminals, such as mobile phones, smart phones and tablet computers, are configured to be used with highly complicated and power consuming devices such as touch screens. Also, due to commonality of using the services offered by contemporary smart phones and tablet computers, the high amount of data that is to be transmitted and received (even if passively received such as when receiving notifications) are high and require that the radio frequency interface of such a mobile communications terminal is active also when no calls are active, which of course, consumes power. It is thus a major issue with modern day mobile communications terminals to reduce the power consumption to enable extended battery times. The same issue also exists in other devices, such as sensors, incorporating a radio frequency interface and which is operating on a battery or a solar cell.
In contemporary radio frequency interfaces, such as radio receivers, the radio performance is based on pre-defined test cases that are stated by the supported standard(s), and possibly also to specific customer (operator) requirements. The needed performance is determined to make sure that the receiver is able to handle worst-case scenarios with respect to, for example, blocker interference and weak input signal levels.
Consequently, a radio frequency interface will most of the time over-perform as the radio environment is typically much better than the outlined worst-case scenarios.
There is thus a need for a radio interface, for example to be used in a mobile communications terminal, which allows for reduced power consumption.